ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Mitochondrial Biology, organized by Drs. Jodi Nunnari, Anu Suomalainen-Wartiovaara and Koji Okamoto. The conference will be held April 22-26, 2018 at The Westin Miyako in Kyoto, Japan. Mitochondria perform fundamental diverse functions in eukaryotic cells, including ATP production and ion and phospholipid homeostasis. They also serve as platforms to integrate signaling pathways and cellular processes, such as innate immunity and autophagy. Mitochondrial functions are tightly linked to mitochondrial form, which is established through coordinated machines that control dynamics, positioning, motility and mitochondrial DNA transmission. Contact sites between mitochondria with diverse organelles have emerged as key and pervasive regulators of mitochondrial form and function. These contact sites, as well as metabolites, fully integrate mitochondria into the cell and organism. It is therefore not surprising that mitochondrial dysfunction has emerged as a key factor in a myriad of diseases, including neurodegenerative and metabolic disorders. This conference will provide a cutting-edge view of how mitochondrial form and function is controlled and how its myriad of functions impinge on health and disease.